wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis/Rozdział 29
Na list ten Winicjusz nie miał już odpowiedzi, gdyż Petroniusz nie odpisywał spodziewając się widocznie, że cezar lada dzień nakaże powrót do Rzymu. Jakoż wieść o tym rozeszła się w mieście i wzbudziła radość wielką w sercach tłuszczy, tęskniącej do igrzysk i rozdawnictwa zboża i oliwy, których wielkie zapasy nagromadzone były w Ostii. Helius, wyzwoleniec Nerona, zapowiedział wreszcie jego powrót w senacie. Lecz Nero, wsiadłszy wraz z dworem na statki u przylądka Misenum, wracał z wolna, wstępując do miast nadbrzeżnych dla wypoczynku lub dla występów w teatrach. W Minturnae, gdzie znów śpiewał publicznie, zabawił dni kilkanaście, a nawet znów się namyślał, czy nie wrócić do Neapolu i nie czekać tam na nadejście wiosny, która zresztą czyniła się wcześniejsza niż zwykle i ciepła. Przez cały ten czas Winicjusz żył zamknięty w swym domu, z myślą o Ligii i o tych wszystkich nowych rzeczach, które zajmowały mu duszę i wnosiły do niej obce jej dotąd pojęcia i uczucia. Widywał tylko od czasu do czasu Glauka lekarza, którego każde odwiedziny napełniały go wewnętrzną radością, albowiem mógł z nim rozmawiać o Ligii. Glaukus nie wiedział wprawdzie, gdzie znalazła schronienie, zapewniał go jednak, że starsi otoczyli ją troskliwą opieką. Raz też, wzruszony smutkiem Winicjusza, powiedział mu, że Piotr Apostoł zganił Kryspa za to, iż wyrzucał Ligii jej ziemską miłość. Młody patrycjusz usłyszawszy to pobladł ze wzruszenia. I jemu zdawało się niejednokrotnie, że nie jest obojętnym dla Ligii, ale również często wpadał w zwątpienie i niepewność, teraz zaś po raz pierwszy usłyszał potwierdzenie swoich pragnień i nadziei z ust obcych, a do tego chrześcijańskich. W pierwszej chwili wdzięczności chciał biec do Piotra, dowiedziawszy się zaś, że nie masz go w mieście i że naucza w okolicy, zaklinał Glauka, by go do niego przyprowadził, obiecując obdarzyć za to hojnie ubogich gminy. Zdawało mu się też, że jeśli Ligia go kocha, to tym samym wszystkie przeszkody są usunięte, gdyż gotów był w każdej chwili uczcić Chrystusa. Lecz Glaukus, jakkolwiek namawiał go usilnie do przyjęcia chrztu, nie śmiał mu ręczyć, czy zyszcze przez to od razu Ligię, i mówił mu, że chrztu należy żądać dla chrztu samego i dla miłości Chrystusa, nie zaś dla innych celów. "Trzeba mieć i duszę chrześcijańską" - rzekł mu - a Winicjusz, lubo każda przeszkoda wzburzała go, poczynał już rozumieć, że Glaukus, jako chrześcijanin, mówi to, co mówić powinien. Sam on nie zdawał sobie dokładnie sprawy, że jedną z najgłębszych zmian w jego naturze stanowiło to, iż dawniej mierzył ludzi i rzeczy tylko przez własny egoizm, obecnie zaś z wolna przyuczał się do myśli, że inne oczy mogą inaczej patrzeć, inne serce inaczej czuć i że słuszność nie zawsze toż samo znaczy, co osobista korzyść. Brała go też często chęć zobaczenia Pawła z Tarsu, którego słowa rozciekawiały go i niepokoiły. Układał sobie w duszy dowody, którymi będzie zwalczał jego naukę, opierał mu się w myśli, chciał go jednakże widzieć i słyszeć. Lecz Paweł wyjechał do Arycji, gdy zaś i odwiedziny Glauka stawały się coraz rzadsze, Winicjusza otoczyła zupełna samotność. Wówczas począł znów przebiegać zaułki przyległe do Subury i wąskie uliczki Zatybrza, w nadziei, że choć z daleka ujrzy Ligię, lecz gdy i ta nadzieja go zawiodła, w sercu poczęła mu wzbierać nuda i zniecierpliwienie. Przyszedł na koniec czas, że dawna natura odezwała się w nim raz jeszcze z taką siłą, z jaką fala w chwili przypływu wraca na brzeg, z którego ustąpiła. Wydało mu się, że był głupcem, że niepotrzebnie zaprzątał sobie głowę rzeczami, które doprowadziły go do smutku, i że powinien brać z życia, co się da. Postanowił zapomnieć o Ligii, a przynajmniej szukać rozkoszy i użycia poza nią, Czuł jednak, że to jest ostatnia próba, rzucił się więc w wir życia z całą ślepą, właściwą mu energią i zapalczywością. Życie zaś samo zdawało się go do tego zachęcać. Obumarłe i wyludnione przez zimę miasto poczęło się ożywiać nadzieją bliskiego przyjazdu cezara. Gotowano mu uroczyste przyjęcie. Przy tym szła wiosna: śniegi znikły pod tchnieniem afrykańskich wiatrów ze szczytów Gór Albańskich. Trawniki w ogrodach pokryły się fiołkami. Fora i Pole Marsowe zaroiły się ludźmi, których przygrzewało coraz gorętsze słońce. Na Via Appia, która była zwykłym miejscem zamiejskich przejażdżek, zapanował ruch bogato zdobnych wozów. Czyniono już wycieczki do Gór Albańskich. Młode kobiety, pod pozorem uczczenia Junony w Lanuvium lub Diany w Arycji, wymykały się z domów, aby za miastem szukać wrażeń, towarzystwa, spotkań i rozkoszy. Tu Winicjusza wśród wspaniałych rydwanów spostrzegł pewnego dnia przepyszną, poprzedzaną przez dwa molosy, karrukę Petroniuszowej Chryzotemis, otoczoną przez całe grono młodzieży i starych senatorów, których urząd zatrzymał w mieście. Chryzotemis, powożąc sama czterema korsykańskimi kucami, rozdawała naokół uśmiechy i lekkie uderzenia złotym biczem, lecz spostrzegłszy Winicjusza wstrzymała konie i zabrała go do karruki, a następnie na ucztę do domu, która trwała przez całą noc. Winicjusz spił się tak na owej uczcie, iż nie pamiętał nawet, kiedy odwieziono go do domu, przypomniał sobie jednak, że gdy Chryzotemis spytała go o Ligię, obraził się i będąc już pijanym wylał jej na głowę puchar falernu. Rozmyślając o tym po trzeźwemu odczuwał jeszcze gniew. Lecz w dzień później Chryzotemis, zapomniawszy widocznie o obeldze, odwiedziła go w jego domu i zabrała go znów na drogę Appijską, po czym była u niego na wieczerzy, na której wyznała, że nie tylko Petroniusz, ale i jego lutnista znudził ją już od dawna i że serce jej jest wolne. Przez tydzień ukazywali się razem, lecz stosunek nie obiecywał być trwałym. Jakkolwiek od wypadku z falernem imię Ligii nie było nigdy wspominane, Winicjusz nie mógł się jednak pozbyć myśli o niej. Miał ciągle uczucie, że oczy jej patrzą na niego, i uczucie to przejmowało go jakby obawą. Zżymał się sam na siebie, nie mogąc wszelako pozbyć się ani myśli, że Ligię zasmuca, ani żalu, który się z tej myśli rodził. Po pierwszej scenie zazdrości, jaką Chryzotemis uczyniła mu z powodu dwóch dziewcząt syryjskich, które nabył, przepędził ją w sposób grubiański. Nie przestał wprawdzie od razu nurzać się w rozkoszy i rozpuście, owszem, czynił to jakby na złość Ligii, ale w końcu spostrzegł, że myśl o niej nie opuszcza go ani na chwilę, że ona wyłącznie jest powodem jego tak złych, jak dobrych czynności i że naprawdę nic go w świecie nie obchodzi poza nią. Wówczas opanował go niesmak i zmęczenie. Rozkosz mu zbrzydła i zostawiła tylko wyrzuty. Zdawało mu się, że jest nędznikiem, i to ostatnie uczucie napełniło go niezmiernym zdumieniem, dawniej bowiem uznawał za dobre wszystko, co mu dogadzało. Wreszcie stracił swobodę, pewność siebie i wpadł w zupełne odrętwienie, z którego nie mogła go rozbudzić nawet wieść o powrocie cezara. Nic go już teraz nie obchodziło i nawet do Petroniusza nie wybrał się dopóty, dopóki ten nie przysłał mu wezwania i swojej własnej lektyki. Ujrzawszy go, lubo powitany radośnie, odpowiadał na jego pytania niechętnie, lecz wreszcie długo tłumione uczucia i myśli wybuchły i popłynęły mu z ust obfitym potokiem słów. Raz jeszcze opowiedział szczegółowo historię swych poszukiwań za Ligią i pobytu między chrześcijanami, wszystko, co tam widział i słyszał, wszystko, co mu przechodziło przez głowę i serce, i wreszcie począł narzekać, że wpadł w chaos, w którym stracił spokojność, dar rozróżniania rzeczy i sąd o nich. Nic go oto nie nęci, nic mu nie smakuje, nie wie, czego się trzymać i jak postępować. Gotów jest czcić Chrystusa i prześladować Go, rozumie wzniosłość Jego nauki i zarazem czuje do niej wstręt nieprzezwyciężony. Rozumie, że choćby posiadł Ligię, to jej nie posiądzie zupełnie, bo się musi nią dzielić z Chrystusem. Na koniec żyje, jakby nie żył: bez nadziei, bez jutra, bez wiary w szczęście, a naokół otacza go ciemność, z której szuka po omacku wyjścia i nie może znaleźć. Petroniusz patrzył w czasie opowiadania na jego zmienioną twarz, na ręce, które mówiąc wyciągał w dziwny sposób przed siebie, jakby rzeczywiście szukał drogi w ciemności, i rozmyślał. Nagle wstał i zbliżywszy się do Winicjusza począł rozgarniać palcami jego włosy nad uchem. - Czy ty wiesz - spytał - że masz kilka siwych włosów na skroni? - Może być - odpowiedział Winicjusz. - Nie zdziwię się, jeśli wkrótce wszystkie mi zbieleją. Po czym nastało milczenie. Petroniusz był człowiekiem rozumnym i nieraz zastanawiał się nad duszą ludzką i nad życiem. Lecz w ogóle życie to w tym świecie, w którym obaj żyli, mogło być zewnętrznie szczęśliwe lub nieszczęśliwe, ale wewnętrznie bywało spokojne. Równie jak piorun lub trzęsienie ziemi mogło obalić świątynię, tak nieszczęście mogło zburzyć życie, samo w sobie jednak składało się ono z prostych i harmonijnych linii, wolnych od wszelkich zawikłań. Tymczasem co innego było w słowach Winicjusza i Petroniusz po raz pierwszy stanął wobec szeregu duchowych węzłów, których nikt dotąd nie rozplątywał. Był o tyle rozumny, że czuł ich wagę, ale przy całej swej bystrości nie umiał nic na zadane pytania odpowiedzieć - i wreszcie po długiej chwili milczenia rzekł: - To są chyba czary - I ja tak sądziłem - odpowiedział Winicjusz. - Nieraz wydawało mi się, że oczarowano nas oboje. - A gdybyś - rzekł Petroniusz - udał się na przykład do kapłanów Serapisa. Bez wątpienia jest między nimi, jak w ogóle między kapłanami, wielu oszustów, są jednak tacy, którzy zgłębili dziwne tajemnice. Lecz mówił to bez wiary i głosem niepewnym, sam bowiem czuł, jak w ustach jego ta rada może wydawać się marną, a nawet i śmieszną. Winicjusz zaś począł trzeć czoło - i mówił: - Czary!... Widziałem czarowników, którzy podziemnych, nieznanych sił używali dla zysku, widziałem i takich, którzy używali ich na szkodę swych nieprzyjaciół. Lecz chrześcijanie żyją w ubóstwie, nieprzyjaciołom przebaczają, głoszą pokorę, cnotę i miłosierdzie, co im tedy może przyjść z czarów i dlaczego mieliby je rzucać?... Petroniusza poczęło gniewać, iż rozum jego nie może znaleźć na nic odpowiedzi, nie chcąc się jednak do tego przyznać, odpowiedział, byle dać jakąkolwiek odpowiedź: - To nowa sekta... Po chwili zaś rzekł: - Na boską mieszkankę pafijskich gajów! jak to wszystko psuje życie! Ty podziwiasz dobroć i cnotę tych ludzi, a ja ci powiadam, że są źli, gdyż są nieprzyjaciółmi życia, jak choroby i jak śmierć sama. Dosyć ich mamy i tak! nie potrzeba nam jeszcze chrześcijan. Policz tylko: choroby, cezar, Tygellinus, wiersze cezara, szewcy, którzy rządzą potomkami dawnych Kwirytów, wyzwoleńcy, którzy zasiadają w senacie. Na Kastora! dość tego! To jest zgubna i obrzydła sekta! Próbowałżeś otrząsnąć się z tych smutków i użyć trochę życia? - Próbowałem - odpowiedział Winicjusz. A Petroniusz rozśmiał się i rzekł: - Ach, zdrajco! Przez niewolników prędko rozchodzą się wiadomości: uwiodłeś mi Chryzotemis! Winicjusz kiwnął z niesmakiem ręką. - W każdym razie dziękuję ci - mówił Petroniusz. - Poślę jej parę trzewików naszywanych perłami; w moim języku miłosnym znaczy to: "Odejdź." Winienem ci podwójną wdzięczność: raz za to, że nie przyjąłeś Eunice, drugi raz, żeś mnie uwolnił od Chryzotemis. Posłuchaj mnie: widzisz przed sobą człowieka, który wstawał rano, kąpał się, ucztował, posiadał Chryzotemis, pisywał satyry, a nawet czasem prozę przeplatał wierszami, ale który nudził się jak cezar i często nie umiał opędzić się posępnym myślom. A czy wiesz, dlaczego tak było? Oto dlatego, żem szukał daleko tego, co było blisko... Kobieta piękna warta jest zawsze tyle złota, ile waży, ale kobieta, która przy tym kocha, nie ma wprost ceny. Tego nie kupisz za wszystkie skarby Werresa. Teraz mówię sobie oto, co następuje: napełniam życie szczęściem jak puchar najprzedniejszym winem, jakie wydała ziemia, i piję, póki nie zmartwieje mi ręka i nie pobledną usta. Co będzie dalej, nie dbam, i oto jest moja najnowsza filozofia. - Wyznawałeś ją zawsze. Nic w niej nowego! - Jest w niej treść, której brakło. To rzekłszy zawołał Eunice, która weszła, ubrana w białą draperię, złotowłosa, już nie dawna niewolnica, ale jakby bogini miłości i szczęścia. On zaś otworzył jej ramiona i rzekł: - Pójdź! Na to przybiegła ku niemu i siadłszy na jego kolanach oplotła mu ramionami szyję, głowę zaś złożyła na jego piersiach. Winicjusz widział, jak z wolna policzki jej poczęły się pokrywać odblaskiem purpury, jak oczy zatapiały się stopniowo we mgle. Razem tworzyli cudną grupę miłosną i szczęśliwą. Petroniusz sięgnął ręką do płaskiej wazy stojącej obok na stole i wydobywszy z niej pełną garść fiołków począł obsypywać nimi głowę, piersi i stolę Eunice, następnie obsunął tunikę z jej ramion i rzekł: - Szczęśliwy, kto jak ja znalazł miłość w takim zamkniętą kształcie... Czasem wydaje mi się, że jesteśmy dwojgiem bogów... Patrz sam: czy Praksyteles, czy Miron, czy Skopas lub Lizypp stworzyli kiedy cudniejsze linie? Czy na Paros lub w Pentelikonie istnieje podobny marmur, ciepły, różowy i rozkochany? Są ludzie, którzy wycałowują brzegi waz, lecz ja wolę szukać rozkoszy tam, gdzie ją prawdziwie znaleźć można. To rzekłszy począł wodzić ustami po jej ramionach i szyi, ją zaś przejmowało drganie i oczy jej to zamykały się, to otwierały z wyrazem niewysłowionej rozkoszy. Petroniusz podniósł po chwili swą wykwintną głowę i zwróciwszy się do Winicjusza rzekł: - A teraz pomyśl, czym są wobec tego twoi posępni chrześcijanie, i jeśli nie zrozumiesz różnicy, to idź sobie do nich... Ale ten widok cię uleczy. Winicjusz rozdął nozdrza, przez które wchodziła woń fiołków, napełniająca cały pokój, i pobladł, pomyślał bowiem, że gdyby mógł tak wodzić ustami po ramionach Ligii, to byłaby jakaś świętokradzka rozkosz, tak wielka, że potem niechby się zapadł świat. Lecz przywykłszy już do prędkiego uświadamiania tego, co się w nim dzieje, spostrzegł, że i w tej chwili myśli o Ligii, tylko o niej. Petroniusz zaś rzekł: - Eunice, każ nam, boska, przygotować wieńce na głowę i śniadanie. Potem, gdy odeszła, zwrócił się do Winicjusza: - Chciałem ją wyzwolić, ona zaś, wiesz, co mi odpowiedziała: "Wolałabym być twoją niewolnicą niż żoną cezara." I nie chciała się zgodzić. Wówczas wyzwoliłem ją mimo jej wiedzy. Pretor zrobił to dla mnie, że nie wymagał jej obecności. Ale ona nie wie o tym, jak również nie wie, że ten dom i wszystkie moje klejnoty, z wyjątkiem gemm, do niej będą należały na wypadek mojej śmierci. To rzekłszy wstał, przeszedł się po pokoju i rzekł: - Miłość zmienia jednych więcej, drugich mniej, ale zmieniła i mnie. Niegdyś lubiłem zapach werweny, lecz ponieważ Eunice woli fiołki, więc i ja polubiłem je teraz nad wszystko, i od czasu jak wiosna nadeszła, oddychamy tylko fiołkami. Tu zatrzymał się przed Winicjuszem i zapytał: - A ty? zawsze trzymasz się nardu? - Daj mi pokój! - odpowiedział młody człowiek. - Ja chciałem, byś się przypatrzył Eunice, i mówię ci o niej dlatego, że może i ty szukasz daleko tego, co jest bliskie. Może i dla ciebie bije gdzieś w twoich niewolniczych cubiculach serce wierne i proste. Przyłóż taki balsam na twe rany. Mówisz, że Ligia cię kocha? Być może! Ale co to jest za miłość, która się wyrzeka? Czy to nie znaczy, że jest coś od niej silniejszego? Nie, drogi: Ligia to nie Eunice. Na to Winicjusz odrzekł: - Wszystko jest tylko jednym udręczeniem. Widziałem cię całującego ramiona Eunice i pomyślałem wówczas, że gdyby mi tak Ligia odkryła swoje, to niechby potem ziemia otworzyła się pod nami! Ale na samą myśl o tym chwycił mnie jakiś lęk, jak gdybym porwał się na westalkę lub zamierzał pohańbić bóstwo... Ligia to nie Eunice, tylko że ja inaczej rozumiem tę różnicę niż ty. Tobie miłość zmieniła nozdrza, więc wolisz fiołki od werweny, a mnie zmieniła duszę, więc mimo mojej nędzy i żądzy wolę, że Ligia jest taką, jak jest, niż żeby była podobna do innych. Petroniusz wzruszył ramionami. - W takim razie nie dzieje ci się krzywda. Ale ja tego nie rozumiem. A Winicjusz odpowiedział gorączkowo: - Tak! tak!... My się już nie możemy zrozumieć! Nastała znów chwila milczenia, po czym Petroniusz rzekł: - Niech Hades pochłonie twoich chrześcijan! Napełnili cię niepokojem i zniszczyli zmysł życia. Niech ich Hades pochłonie! Mylisz się mniemając, że to jest nauka dobroczynna, bo dobroczynnym jest to, co ludziom daje szczęście, to jest piękność, miłość i moc, oni zaś nazywają to marnością. Mylisz się, że są sprawiedliwi, bo jeśli za złe będziemy płacili dobrem, to czymże będziemy płacili za dobro? A przy tym jeśli za to i za to jednaka zapłata, to po cóż ludzie mają być dobrzy? - Nie: zapłata nie jest jednaka, ale się zaczyna, wedle ich nauki, w życiu przyszłym, które nie jest doczesne. - W to się nie wdaję, bo to dopiero zobaczymy, jeśli coś można zobaczyć... bez oczu. Tymczasem są to po prostu niedołęgi. Ursus zadusił Krotona, bo ma członki ze śpiżu, ale to są mazgaje, przyszłość zaś nie może do mazgajów należeć. - Życie dla nich zaczyna się wraz ze śmiercią. - To jakby ktoś powiedział: dzień zaczyna się razem z nocą. Czy ty masz zamiar porwać Ligię? - Nie. Nie mogę jej złem za dobre płacić i przysiągłem, że tego nie uczynię. - Czy masz zamiar przyjąć naukę Chrystusa? - Chcę, ale moja natura jej nie znosi. - A potrafisz zapomnieć o Ligii? - Nie. - To podróżuj. Niewolnicy dali w tej chwili znać, że śniadanie gotowe, lecz Petroniusz, któremu zdawało się, że wpadł na dobrą myśl, mówił dalej w drodze do triclinium: - Zjeździłeś kawał świata, ale tylko jako żołnierz, który śpieszy na miejsce przeznaczenia i nie zatrzymuje się po drodze. Wybierz się z nami do Achai. Cezar nie zarzucił dotąd zamiaru podróży. Będzie się zatrzymywał wszędzie po drodze, śpiewał, zbierał wieńce, łupił świątynie i wreszcie wróci jako tryumfator do Italii. Będzie to coś, jakby pochód Bachusa i Apollina w jednej osobie. Augustianie, augustianki, tysiące cytr - na Kastora! Warto to widzieć, bo świat nie widział dotąd niczego podobnego. Tu położył się na ławce przed stołem, obok Eunice, a gdy niewolnik kładł mu na głowę wieniec z anemonów, mówił dalej: - Coś ty widział w służbie Korbulona? Nic! Czyś zwiedzał porządnie świątynie greckie, tak jak ja, który przeszło dwa lata przechodziłem z rąk jednego przewodnika do rąk drugiego? Czyś był na Rodos oglądać miejsce, gdzie stał kolos? Czyś widział w Panopie, w Focydzie glinę, z której Prometeusz lepił ludzi, albo w Sparcie jaje, które zniosła Leda, albo w Atenach sławny pancerz sarmacki, zrobiony z kopyt końskich, albo na Eubei okręt Agamemnona, albo czaszę, dla której za formę służyła lewa pierś Heleny? Czyś widział Aleksandrię, Memfis, piramidy, włos Izydy, który sobie wyrwała z żalu za Ozyrysem? Czyś słyszał jęk Memnona? Świat jest szeroki i nie wszystko się kończy na Zatybrzu! Ja będę towarzyszył cezarowi, a potem, gdy będzie wracał, opuszczę go i pojadę na Cypr, bo ta złotowłosa moja boginka życzy sobie, byśmy razem ofiarowali w Pafos Cyprydzie gołębie, a trzeba ci wiedzieć; że czego ona sobie życzy, to się staje. - Niewolnicą twoją jestem - rzekła Eunice. On zaś wsparł uwieńczoną głowę na jej łonie i rzekł z uśmiechem: - Więc jestem niewolnikiem niewolnicy. Podziwiam cię, boska, od stóp do głów. Po czyrn zwrócił się do Winicjusza: - Jedź z nami na Cypr. Przedtem jednak pamiętaj, że musisz widzieć się z cezarem. Źle, żeś dotąd u niego nie był; Tygellinus gotów wyzyskać to na twoją niekorzyść. Nie ma on wprawdzie do ciebie osobistej nienawiści, jednakże nie może cię kochać choćby dlatego, że jesteś moim siostrzeńcem... Powiemy, że byłeś chory. Musimy się namyśleć, co masz mu odpowiedzieć, jeśli spyta cię o Ligię. Najlepiej machnij ręką i powiedz mu, że była, póki ci się nie znudziła. On to zrozumie. Powiedz mu również, że choroba zatrzymała cię w domu, że gorączkę powiększyło zmartwienie, iż nie mogłeś być w Neapolu i słuchać jego śpiewu, a do zdrowia pomogła ci jedynie nadzieja, że go usłyszysz. Nie lękaj się przesadzić. Tygellinus zapowiada, że wymyśli dla cezara coś nie tylko wielkiego, ale i grubego... Boję się jednak, by mnie nie podkopał. Boję się także twego usposobienia. - Czy wiesz - rzekł Winicjusz - że są ludzie, którzy się cezara nie boją i żyją tak spokojnie, jakby go na świecie nie było? - Wiem, kogo wymienisz: chrześcijan. - Tak. Oni jedni!... Nasze zaś życie czymże jest, jeśli nie ciągłym strachem? - Daj mi pokój z twoimi chrześcijanami. Nie boją się cezara, bo on może o nich i nie słyszał, a w każdym razie nic o nich nie wie i tyle go oni obchodzą, ile zwiędłe liście. A ja ci powiadam, że to są niedołęgi, że sam to czujesz i że jeśli twoja natura otrząsa się na ich naukę, to właśnie dlatego, że czujesz ich niedołęstwo. Tyś człowiek z innej gliny i dlatego daj sobie i mnie z nimi spokój. Potrafimy żyć i umrzeć, a co oni potrafią, to nie wiadomo. Winicjusza uderzyły te słowa i wróciwszy do siebie począł rozmyślać, że może w istocie owa dobrotliwość i miłosierdzie chrześcijan dowodzi niedołęstwa ich dusz. Zdawało mu się, że ludzie mający tęgość i hart nie umieliby tak przebaczać. Przyszło mu do głowy, że istotnie to może być powodem wstrętu, jaki jego rzymska dusza odczuwa do tej nauki. "Potrafimy żyć i umrzeć!" - mówił Petroniusz. A oni? Oni umieją tylko przebaczać, ale nie rozumieją ni prawdziwej miłości, ni prawdziwej nienawiści. góra strony Quo vadis 29